ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Goldras
Goldras (ゴルドラス - Gorudorasu) is a kaiju that appeared in the TV seriesUltraman Tiga. He appeared in episode 36. Subtitle: Super-power Monster (超力怪獣 - Chouriki Kaijū) History Ultraman Tiga Goldras was a Time Traveling monster that had been causing chaos throughout Earth's time. His presence was first felt by strange time warps that began appearing all over Japan, one dropping off a ship that had gone missing years ago in the middle of a city. Another warp appeared, dropping off a young woman whom Yazumi of GUTS had a past connection with. Goldras continued to try to enter the present time by trying to create a large time storm for him to enter through. All the while, the warps Goldras had created began to suck objects and people from the present and sent them into other times while dropping off more past objects, threatening the Spacetime continum until finally Goldras emerged into the present by his time storm. GUTS came into action and opened fire on Goldras with everything in their arsenal, but nothing could pierce its armored hide. Knowing he was under attack and wanting to continue his time warpping chaos, Goldras attempted to escape back into the time storm, but Ultraman Tiga arrived just in time to try and hold the monster back. Goldras’s durable power was too much for Tiga to handle (even in Power Form) and combining his series of superpowers, he was able to deflect all of Tiga's attacks. Discovering Goldras’s horns were the source of its power, GUTS attempted to destroy them, but then suddenly coming to a realization. If Goldras was destroyed then there would be a huge risk of destroying everything that Goldras had taken from his time travel and alter spacetime altogether. Taking the risk, GUTS chose to fire and destroyed Goldras’s horns, leaving him powerless and allowing Tiga to unleash the Delacium Light Stream, killing the time monster instantly. With Goldras’s destruction, everything he displaced in time was returned to its proper place. Trivia *Much like how Silvergon's name and appearance is inspired by an element made of silver, Goldras uses the element of gold. *Goldras's suit would later be modified into the monster, Yanakagi. Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Goldras reappeared in the movie Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers as King Goldras. After transforming Ultraman Mebius into a bronze statue, Super Alien Hipporito’s unleashed King Silvergon and King Goldras to attack Japan. The duo seemed indestructible, even when the air force launched an attack that was futile to their strength, and their rampage continued into the night. Super Alien Hipporito joined them in the rampage until Ultraman Tiga arrived to stop them. Tiga was able to handle both King Monsters until their master joined in the attack, and Tiga was overpowered by the Trio. Dyna and Gaia soon joined the battle, again evened the odds for Tiga. Gaia battled King Goldras by himself, and eventually the monster was destroyed by the Photon Edge. Trivia *In this film, King Goldras lacked his time travelling powers, but retains his horn lightning and forcefield powers. *During the film's climax, King Goldras's head and arms formed one-half of the Giga Chimera's main heads and arms. *In this film Goldras's body is slightly different than the original. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend the Movie King Goldras reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. King Goldras was one of Ultraseven's last kill as Ultraman Belial sends both him and King Silvergon to kill Ultraseven, but Ultraseven kills them both with the Eye Slugger before dying himself. *The King Goldras Suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was reused for Goldras's appearance in the film. *King Goldras is one of the monsters that makes up part of Beryudora's Body. Forms - King Goldras= King Goldras Statistics *Height: 75m *Weight: 87,000 tons Powers/Abilities *Electric Bolts: Goldras can fire bolts of electricity from his horns. *Blinding Flashes: Goldras can release a powerful flash of light from his horns. *Energy Barrier: Goldras can create an energy barrier with his claws. *Super Durability: Goldras's golden-plated body is powerful enough resist most military-based assaults. }} Videos Battles Gallery King Goldras 4.jpg Goldras v Ultraman Tiga.png King Goldras 3.jpg King Goldras 1.jpg King Goldras 2.jpg Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Videogame characters Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Dinosaur